


Pensioner's Special

by Barcardivodka



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pensioner's Special

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt to fulfil a prompt given at lewis_challenge for 7.03 Intelligent Design part 2
> 
> Spoilers for episode!

“There you go, sir, one fish and chips, with peas.”

He puts the plate down with an amused smirk, I know damn well he’s ordered it off the “Pensioner's Special” menu, the cheeky sod.

He sits opposite me, tucking into his pie and mash with an enthusiasm I’ve never seen before. He’s dressed in jeans and one of his hoodies, his hair cut short once again; it all makes him look ten years younger.

He’s happy.

Shoulders free of tension, his expression unguarded, eyes, once shadowed with the pain of man’s cruelty, are clear and bright.

And I’m happy too.


End file.
